Mortimer Toynbee (Earth-2149)
; formerly | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-2149 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = White | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Putrefied/Decaying skin | Citizenship = United Kingdom | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Zombie | Education = | Origin = Zombified mutant | PlaceOfBirth = York, England | Creators = John Layman; Fabiano Neves | First = Marvel Zombies Vs. Army of Darkness #2 | Last = Marvel Zombies Vs. Army of Darkness #2 | HistoryText = Little is detailed about Toad's life before the zombie plague arrived on Earth-2149, however it can be presumed that it followed much the same path as Toad of Earth-616. He is seen alongside Pyro and many other zombie superbeings chasing after the Blob. It can also be assumed that he is a member of the Freedom Force, even though he isn't seen with them when they were fighting the X-Men. Though his ultimate fate is unknown, it can be presumed that he was fried when the Power Cosmic Zombies tested out their new powers. | Powers = *'Superhuman Leaping': The Toad's primary mutant power is the ability to leap to heights and distances far greater than that of an ordinary human. He possesses some degree of superhuman strength, particularly in his legs, which grants him his superior leaping abilities. He has a vertical leap of over 24 feet and a horizontal jump of approximately 36 feet in a single leap. No definite limit to his leaping ability is yet known. Although the Toad usually stands in a crouching position, he can stand erect if he wishes. His unusually flexible spine enables him to crouch continually without strain. *'Superhuman Stamina:' The Toad's muscles produce much less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the muscles of an ordinary human. He can exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to impair him. *'Superhuman Agility': The Toad's bodily coordination and balance are enhanced to levels that are beyond the human body's natural limits. *'Superhuman Durability:' The Toad's body is somewhat tougher and more resistant to physical injury than an ordinary human's. He can withstand impacts and physical trauma that would severely injure or kill an ordinary human with moderate discomfort. However, he is far from invulnerable and can be injured in ways similar to an ordinary human. For instance, he is not bulletproof and can be injured by weapons composed of conventional materials. *'Super-Prehensile Tongue': The Toad has the ability to extend his tongue up to 25 feet in distance and ensnare objects and people. His tongue is superhumanly strong. *'Mind Alteration': The Toad's super-prehensile tongue contains mind altering toxins bending a person's will so that they obey Toad's commands. *'Toxic Saliva': He is also able to spit a caustic phlegmatic substance. *'Paralytic Resin': His pores secrete a mucus resin that adheres to any surface and paralyzes the nervous systems of whatever it touches. *'Superhuman Respiratory System': He can also contain large amounts of air in his expanding cheeks and throat and expel it with enough force to knock someone off their feet. *'Amphibian Control': In the past, Toad has demonstrated the ability to psionically communicate with amphibian life, such as frogs, toads, newts, and salamanders. | Abilities = *Toad has no knowledge of hand-to-hand combat. However, his powers enable him to execute a leaping kick of superhuman force at an opponent. Toad has a surprisingly great knowledge of advanced technology, thanks to his studies of machinery in the possession of Arcade, Magneto, and the Stranger. However, he is not himself talented at developing technological devices. | Strength = *'Superhuman Strength:' The Toad is superhumanly strong, primarily in his lower body, and is capable of leg pressing 3 tons. He possesses superhuman strength in his upper body as well, although to a much lower degree, and can lift about 1 ton | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = }} Category:Amphibian Form Category:Mind Control Category:Leaping Category:Adhesive Category:Prehensile Tongue Category:Wallcrawling Category:Cannibals